Prey
by ASquaddreaming
Summary: I'm prey in my own home. Somehow it doesn't seem right. BB


Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. I wish I did but I don't. So there.

A/N: St. Louis got the "storm of the year" this week. I am dedicating this story to the storm that happened this summer which was also called the storm of the year.

* * *

I'm prey in my own home.

It doesn't seem right.

But I suppose no plan is ever one hundred percent. Booth could never protect me against everything. He wanted to. I pushed him away and refused the help, I was alone for fifteen years. I always ended up hurt, even if it was just a scratch. When I look at him I can tell he takes full responsibility for them all. I wonder what he'll think about this.

It's not ethical. Like when he wanted me to pay for our food. Maybe that's what he thinks when I ask for a gun. It's not ethical.

I'm partly at fault for this. After all this time I do trust him. But, it's his fault for looking so open, so relaxed. I almost never see him like that. And it's not like I get food delivered to me often.

I can't control the weather. The ice and snow and wind make it near impossible for him to leave. I'm starting to think that was his reasoning for coming.

He showed up in dark jeans and a jacket, bearing Thai food. I let him in smiling. He knows my weaknesses. Somehow he's wedged himself into my heart. I'm constantly trying to find his weakness, so we're fair. Now, thinking back to how protective he was of me I'd say I've found it. Or rather me. I'm usually the target. Then he gets ticked or worried and finds me even faster.

We've gotten shot at a lot too. Booth can deal with it alone, but when I'm with him it becomes his first priority to find "the bastard" that did it.

Sometimes after a case I remember what it was like, just identifying bodies. I didn't have to deal with people. I like it like that. Until I met Booth.

Then the human element entered my carefully constructed walls and life hit me. I saw pain and grief and happiness of families. I welcomed it some what grudgingly; it was all part of working in the field. Now I find myself making jokes and wondering if I should get a T.V. It's all Booth's fault.

I let him break away the first barrier and he got greedy. I threw up more defenses. Angela saw how hastily they were put together and started picking at them. And they fell away too soon. He entered my life and gained my trust.

I wonder what he thinks about that. Even now I still trust him. After we ate, we sat and talked. We're snowed in and I find myself running out of conversation topics. He's waiting patiently like any predator should. It crosses my mind how bizarre this is. Booth's playing on my trust until his opportunity comes. And slowly it does.

I can only wait for him to speak, the silence unsettling me enough, that I want to get up and move. Before I can he speaks softly. "Is that all Bones?" I can't answer him knowing he'll tease me. His dark brown eyes glance out the window, at the ice covered trees. "They're beautiful. The outside world looks like one big glass museum." Then he turned his gaze to me. I flushed slightly noticing that his pupils dilated. My History teacher's voice flooded my mind repeating over and over, 'People's eyes dilate when they're looking at someone they hate or love.' And judging from Booth's small sigh it wasn't hate.

I open my mouth to speak not sure of what to say. "Booth…"

His hair is disheveled in a way that makes me want to straighten it. My hand rises unsteadily and he takes it in his own. I swallow nervously. It isn't fair that he can make me feel this way.

"I don't think we should…" My voice sounds weak. He already knows I've given up the argument. He knows I don't want to fight him.

Booth grips my hand tighter, waiting for me to continue. When I don't and avoid his gaze he speaks for me, his deep voice laced with anger. "Shouldn't what Bones? If we're going by that logic I shouldn't have ever brought you or any of the squints into the field. I shouldn't have had Parker." His voice grows softer and I finally find the courage to meet his gaze. His face is set in an apologetic grimace but his eyes beg for me to say something else.

"We're not supposed to feel this way." Booth's face lightens and he graces me with a pleased smile.

"You said 'we're. Bones-Temperance don't deny your feelings for me now." My breath catches as he says my name. And I realize that I can't deny it. I've been fighting it for so long it's almost a relief that he knows.

"Seeley I think I've always had feelings for you. I just couldn't admit it." I even sound relieved. He stands pulling me to my feet by the hand he still holds. I'm swept into his embrace and I feel his arms close around me. I raise my arms around his neck and sigh, deeply comforted by the hug. The hug lasts longer than I'd normally appreciate but it seems too soon when he pulls himself away. I stare at him and he grins softly. I'm completely at his mercy. Seeley brushes my cheek with his hand and I lean into the touch. His hand pulls me forward and my lips meet his. In that instant I remember all my other kisses and this one feels right. Its two people needing each others company and life. I relax and the kiss deepens. Eventually oxygen calls my name and I break away, not the only one panting.

I smile and Seeley leans his forehead against mine. "So, Tempe, are you happy we're snowed in now?"

* * *

A/N: Originally I didn't write it like this but version 2.0 is better than 1. And my History teacher was reading strange facts off the internet and the pupils dilating was one of them. Leave me a review because I don't normally write in this style and I need to know if it turned out ok. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
